


in the end, there is always us

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: peaches and migs [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 218 babies are boyfriends, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, both-centric, im bad at making titles hahahaha, kudos to seok's parents y'all r lit fam, soonwoo boyfriends, the sebongs squad are here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: Seungkwan and Mingyu happened to meet again at Seokmin's parents' wedding anniversary.Not that they couldn't stand seeing each other after almost two years of being away from each other, it's just that they have to resolve anything.Besides, it seems difficult since there were feelings involved.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: peaches and migs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101140
Kudos: 19





	in the end, there is always us

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) it's a simple birthday gift to myself and this was supposed to be a slow-burn (maybe?) enemies to lovers fic but ya kno. *guilty giggles* requirements so i have to write it the other way around.
> 
> and oh my gosh, it's been a while since i wrote an english fic lol, it's not yet edited btw
> 
> listen to [ this song. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4KKAVfbXHsBbU6j11TJ29O&si=36ca1e4b7bba4f6b)

* * *

_There are million little shining stars_ in the sky, and underneath them lies a spacious backyard garden with sparkling string lights hanging along with the skeleton of its tent. The surroundings are solemn, and few chatters are audible inside the tent.

Seungkwan thought his best friend is just a piece of sappy, romantic shit.

Seokmin has set-up an exclusive wedding anniversary party for his parents, and he wanted to make it as romantic as he had imagined before. He’s been planning to host their wedding anniversary and he never felt this triumphant after he has achieved his plan with his saved-up money from his paychecks.

He drags his parents happily on stage, each holding a glass of champagne. “To everyone who’s present in this simple event, thank you for coming once again, and for being so good to my family!”

There are exchanges of clinking champagne glasses, and the humble Lee family’s smiles are too contagious for everyone to mirror.

Seokmin brought all of his best friends to this significant event since they seemed to be adopted by Seokmin’s parents ever since grade school, and some came around high school. They may have parted ways during college, but it’s just an institution for the squad to be separated. After all, people have different lives to partake. In addition to that, Seokmin earned good friends as well during college.

“Hey,” Seungkwan slightly jumps at Soonyoung’s voice, “are you okay?”

Seungkwan looks at him like he has been scandalized by his best friend. “Of course I am?”

_What even is a Soonyoung_ if he could live without annoying somebody else for a day? “Do you want me to explain in detail how you look right now?”

“You shouldn’t be invited here in the first place.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, and Soonyoung dramatically covers his mouth. 

Most of the invited guests, probably the family guests -- have gathered up already in the center as the soft acoustic song starts to play. Some of them brought along the glasses with them, swaying into the slow rhythm, with footsteps left and right on the artificial grass carpet.

“Excuse me, Seokmin and I became besties in second grade. You came into our lives a year after so shut up--” Seungkwan hits Soonyoung’s shoulder as the latter starts cackling up.

“We’re in the same school in college so I’ve cherished more memories compared to you so shut up--”

Seungkwan was interrupted when Chan sits beside them out of the blue. “Jeonghan and the troop are here!” The youngest exclaims, but the people on the dancefloor cared not to be bothered since they’re having a good time.

Since Jeonghan has arrived, it only means one thing.

_Mingyu is here as well._

Seungkwan froze on his seat and Chan got up together with Soonyoung who's laughing maniacally at him right now with his hands covering his mouth before making their way to welcome the newcomers.

He was supposed to enjoy his best friend’s parents’ wedding anniversary in this magical place. Who would’ve thought it only takes one person to skyrocket his anxiety?

_Ah, only Seungkwan’s uneasy, ~~once in denial~~ , and timid ass. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The guests who brought children along with them have bid their goodbyes to Seokmin’s parents as they exited the venue. The night has become deeper and few people are left, the majority of them are Seokmin’s best friends and his parents’ close acquaintances.

Seungkwan sits beside Hansol, who just got arrived from his overtime work. Hansol couldn’t just miss his second parents' important event.

"How have you been, Chubs?" He asks Seungkwan as he chugs the remaining volume of champagne. 

"Everything's fine, Sol. Some plan signings and seminars to attend." Seungkwan answers lifelessly.

Hansol is being known like he doesn’t give a shit at all, but he knows how contextualized his best friend sounded. Following Seungkwan’s gaze, he sighs silently, closing his eyes in disbelief.

“Oh my god, Boo Seungkwan, for someone who’s a galaxy to reach, you’re a walking irony, aren’t you?”

Seungkwan couldn’t believe the words that came out of Hansol’s mouth. “Have you taken something before getting here?”

_Now is not the time to tease the conflicted best friend_ , Hansol thought before he could answer Seungkwan. “Shameful how clueless you are when it comes to my vocabulary range.” He smiled meekly at Seungkwan.

“Sol, you’re not helping me at all, dumbass.” 

Hansol could only chuckle in response, letting his best friend spare some time to think about good decisions. Seeing all his best friends slowly dancing in the center, he was about to approach Seokmin’s parents who were peacefully chatting on the corner when he caught Mingyu’s eyes, looking at Seungkwan like he’s the _cosmos_.

He purposely closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly so Mingyu could notice him.

_Talk to him._ Hansol mouths while sneaking to point at Seungkwan. The latter’s attention was focused on the rest of their best friends gathered in the center.

_I’m afraid._ Mingyu answers, making Hansol pinch the bridge of his nose.

Hansol raises his two hands in surrender and makes his way to the center. Perhaps he almost forgot to take his boyfriend to dance because he was too invested to let two idiots makeup and confess their bottled up feelings for each other.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


**_THREE YEARS AGO, School of Engineering building_ **

  
  


_“One more step and I’ll stomp your feet.”_

_Mingyu just shrugged, not affected at Seungkwan's threat. “As if you can break my toes.”_

_Boo Seungkwan is like an active volcano in mortal form to someone named Kim Mingyu._

_The shorter forcefully closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ease his mind. Mingyu’s been following him like a shadow ever since they were grouped in a design subject, and he’s close to losing his sanity._

_“Why do you have to follow me everywhere, then?” Seungkwan’s voice raised a pitch higher, and it caught others’ attention already._

_Mingyu just casually circled his chin, pretending to think, and then narrowed his eyes at Seungkwan. “Hoping that you’re not planning something bad, like leaving our group, or something.”_

_Seungkwan closed his eyes and held his breath for a while. Exhaling, he looked up and faked a smile at Mingyu who’s smirking at him already. “As a grade conscious student, I uphold my good character especially in work, so even if I couldn’t stand seeing your shameless self in my proximity, in the name of grades, I have to sacrifice.” He turned around to avoid him._

_And before leaving the taller, he faced him one more time to shut him up. “Stop trailing behind me. Funny how you could let some people have their lives wrapped around your fingers, only to find out that you look like a stupid fool right now following a person who will never invest their time for you.”_

_True, it made Mingyu frozen in his position, and Seungkwan thought it’s over. Walking away fast, he heard Mingyu speak._

_“I don’t think it’s a sin to be a stupid fool for someone who will never invest their time for me.”_

_Seungkwan just rolled his eyes as he continued walking away from Mingyu. “Eat shit, Kim!” he yelled, not looking behind._

  
  
  


\-------

  
  


**_PRESENT_ **

  
  


The universe seems to conspire with the rest of Seungkwan’s best friends, and now, Seokmin’s parents.

“Mama Lee, I’m totally fine,” Seungkwan holds her hands, “I could grab a taxi actually. The night’s not deep yet.” 

However, his attempt of assurance didn’t affect Seokmin’s mom. “Honey, it’s already midnight. Jeonghan and Seungcheol have already left together with Jisoo and Jihoon, Hansol will be staying with Seok tonight, Chan’s already asleep in the living room, Jun and Minghao were planning for a double date with Soonyoung and Wonwoo.”

Seokmin pats Seungkwan’s shoulder. “You looked like Mingyu’s going to abduct you, dumbass. He’s literally the most trustworthy driver among us!”

Said best friend’s mom nods in agreement. “You’re sleepy and you need a reliable driver to take you home. I’m glad Mingyu really made it to our anniversary!” 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo are too indulged in their conversation and he couldn’t just interrupt the two. Those idiots probably missed each other so much that they’re planning for a double date.

“I’ll drive you home, Seungkwan.” 

Just hearing those simple words have already made Seungkwan helplessly crumble inside. He’s too tired to decline the offer.

Though, _truly, madly, deeply_ , he needs it so much.

If he was the unhinged version of himself right now, he already rolled his eyes and threw Mingyu a dirty look.

Well, it’s true how change is the only thing that remains constant in this universe.

“Okay,” he answers in his softest voice, unbothered at Soonyoung who just snapped his attention towards him, wide-eyed, and Hansol fist-pumping like an idiot and grinning in success behind him.

Seokmin’s dad was the last one who bade farewell to Seungkwan and Mingyu, hugging the two before they left the venue.

As the two arrived at the backyard’s entrance, Mingyu held a hand to stop Seungkwan from walking. “Wait here, I’ll get the car for a sec.”

Seungkwan nods and complies to wait. Less than a minute later, a black range rover was parked in front of him. He watches Mingyu get out of the car and accompanies his sleepy ass to the shotgun seat.

“Is it still the apartment near the convenience shop?”

To say that Seungkwan is having a fragility crisis right now is an understatement. _Hansol’s words are eating him up alive because his hunches could prove themselves._

He only nods in response.

The first minutes of the midnight drive were deafening silent. It wasn’t awkward nor comforting. _Maybe, it was between the blurred lines of longingness._ After that, Mingyu decided to open his car stereo, and Seungkwan didn’t see the song coming to end him this way.

_I don't know what I'm feeling, but I believe_

_I was thinking 'bout making a comeback, back to me_

_And I won't say you're the reason I was on my knees_

_But I'm thinking 'bout making a comeback, back to me_

“How’s your work, by the way?” Mingyu breaks off the silence despite the song playing in the background. 

“Everything’s fine. Don’t expect easy work with engineering getting along together.” Seungkwan answers, making Mingyu chuckle.

_He misses his tiny laughs, especially when somebody cracks an unfunny joke._

“Can I sleep though?” Asks Seungkwan, and Mingyu failed to hide his surprised look, despite his attention glued on the road.

“I didn’t know that sleeping consents exist.” 

_Well, then you'll come with me_

_I'm the keeper of that beat_

_And the fire under your feet_

_I'm the keeper, man, I am the keeper_

_Come, baby_

_Dance the night down on your knees_

_Dance your heart down onto your sleeve_

_I'm the keeper, man, I am the keeper_

_And I am the keeper_

Seungkwan tries hard to look away from Mingyu, but he could draw a ghost of his smile as the taller man utters those words.

And that’s the queue wherein reality hit him _that time is not in favor of his pace_ , and he’s already an employed adult for fuck’s sake denying his bottled feelings like a sappy, hopeless romantic teenager to the guy sitting beside him who made sure that he’s safe ‘til he arrives at home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Seungkwan… we’re here.”

The familiar lisp of words Seungkwan just heard causes him to jolt awake from his slumber. _It wasn’t a fever dream._

He tries out not to zone out. “Uh… yes… um… t-thank you.”

His erratic breathing made him struggle to calm himself down, without knowing how Mingyu’s brain short-circuited for a short while before following his instinct to calm him down by holding his hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m here. Relax.”

Seungkwan closes his eyes, feeling betrayed by his tears brimming behind his closed eyelids. _One more urge._ He lets the comfortable warmth of Mingyu’s hand help him calm down.

“Hey, I hope you’re not mad at me. I missed you so much.” Mingyu whispers while rubbing circles on the back of Seungkwan’s palm.

Perhaps, it takes five words for Seungkwan to break down and let out the sobs he forced not to let out for almost two years just in a heartbeat.

Mingyu’s hand remains soothing on Seungkwan’s now trembling hands. The shorter squeezed his hand painfully. “I am supposed to hate you with every fiber of my being. You’re supposed to be that guy I should stay away from because you embarrassed me in front of my crush back in the orientation day.” Seungkwan confessed through gritted teeth.

Mingyu doesn’t know which is more painful -- the physical pain he’s been receiving or the words that have just escaped from Seungkwan’s mouth. _Wonwoo would’ve been Seungkwan’s lovely chapters in his book of life._

Besides, he remains soothing his hand.

Seungkwan exhales stiffly. “But I just missed you so much, so bad that I've been wondering why you did this to me twice.” He almost couldn’t breathe as he struggled to sniffle properly.

“Hey, I didn’t--”

“Tell me honestly, if being a stupid fool for someone who will never invest their time to you _is not a sin_ , then why the hell wasn’t you around the automotive company during an internship? Why?”

Like a trekker walking on thin sheet ice, Mingyu exhales deeply and smiles at Seungkwan.

  
  
  


\-------

  
  


**_TWO YEARS AGO_ **

**_(two weeks before the internship, Dean’s Office, School of Engineering)_ **

  
  


_Mingyu was heads up confident today before getting inside the office. He practiced his speech and answered all the possible questions that their Dean might pepper._

_But boy, was he right._

_The whirring sound of an inverter is not enough to lessen the tension inside the Dean’s office. “Mr. Kim, where have you put your manners first? We endorsed you as one of our best from your good record yet you treat this as trash? Opportunities are always big for brilliant minds like you.”_

_Disappointed yet skeptical, the Dean adjusted the crooked frame of his eyeglass, leaning on the table in anticipation. Mingyu started explaining._

_“Sir... how about you open this opportunity to all students instead? Not to sound rude, but I think there were several key factors for a student to be qualified in this big company that you have endorsed us to._

_“I just think everyone is ready to showcase their ability aside from calculating skills to this company since the majority of us excelled in different fields.”_

_Mingyu braces for another paragraph of sermons from his Dean._

_“Particularly?”_

_The student held his breath. “Management and actual hands-on skills, Sir.”_

_He patiently waited for his Dean’s response who’s in deep thoughts while tapping his fingers on the stack of folders._

_“But we have endorsed the best students, Mr. Kim, and you’re one of them. I doubt you only have one skill.”_

_Mingyu already felt a big lump on his throat, wishing that the dean hadn’t noticed him gulping anxiously. “Now, who do you want to switch with?” the Dean continued to ask._

_“I would like to switch with Mr. Boo Seungkwan, Sir. He’s good in analysis but he’s the best when it comes to management, and I can attest that.” The taller man hoped he’s not smiling like an idiot in front of the Dean, since just the little things he learned about Seungkwan could make him smile like it’s been programmed in his mind._

_The Dean’s expression remained unreadable and unconvinced. “In what way?” He asked monotonously._

_“We would’ve screwed up our design submission in one of our majors without Seungkwan’s personalized schedule of our academic obligations, Sir. Out of fifteen groups, two of us have made it on time so we had extra time to comply with internship requirements.”_

_“Was Engineer Seo okay with your request?” the Dean interrogated one last time, and Mingyu confidently nodded in confirmation. Folding his arms, the Dean let out a sigh._

_“I best believe your made-up decision is firm and final, Mr. Kim.”_

  
  
  


**_(two weeks before the internship)_ **

_Hansol judgingly stared at Seungkwan who’s been giddy since their last period dismissal. “You’ve been acting weird recently.”_

_One could sense the excitement in Seungkwan’s voice. “The school endorsed me to my dream company for an internship!”_

_“And you wouldn’t believe what the chairman has told me!” Seungkwan hit Hansol’s shoulder playfully and stomped like an impatient little kid queuing for the carousel, making the latter wince in pain. “He told me that he’s looking forward to reading my reports after the internship since he saw my potential!”_

_Seungkwan sing-songs while playing along with his bag’s straps. Hansol folded his arms and looked at his best friend in disbelief. He was about to comment when he saw Mingyu quietly standing behind his best friend. “Sup, Gyu!”_

_The shorter stopped from his little celebration, turning on his back to see the last person he wanted to meet everyday._

_“Heard you guys talking about internships. I’m looking forward to witnessing how hellish our jobs will be.” Mingyu smiled._

_Hansol shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I mean it’s one of the leading companies in engineering you’re interning for. Pretty much you’ll enjoy your duty there.” He commented._

_Mingyu teasingly smiled, making Hansol shoot him a quizzical look._

_“I’ll be interning at the power plant in the south actually.”_

_Mingyu caught Seungkwan’s attention in surprise. “Oh?”_

_“Why? You’ll probably miss me, won’t you?” Mingyu teased the shorter, only to earn a painful stomp on his left foot._

_“Get lost. It will be the best internship of my whole damn life, Kim!” Seungkwan started walking away from Mingyu and Hansol._

_Hansol turned his attention to the taller. “Dude. Really? I mean the power plant is lit too, but… you ain’t joking, right?” He asked and held Mingyu’s right shoulder, still in disbelief. Mingyu shifted his weight on his right foot and scratched his nape._

_“You know, you’ve grown bored already from your best friend’s rants about hoping to intern in his dream company, right?… uh can we find something to sit, I just wanted to rest.”_

_Hansol chuckled and they chose to sit on the building’s bench outside. Mingyu continued, “well, we were actually called by the chairman a few weeks ago to inform the four of us that we were endorsed to this big company which turns out to be Seungkwan’s dream workplace.”_

_Before Mingyu takes the queue to talk again, Hansol gestured for the taller one to stop. “Let me guess,” he removed his hoodie out of stress, “you saw the full list of our blockmates with the tentative companies to intern for and you decided to switch with Seungkwan’s place before it was posted?”_

_Mingyu’s gaze was cast on the ground, and he nodded in silence._

_Hansol couldn’t help but snort at the revelations he just heard. “Dude, holy shit. There’s no way that you just have this stupid crush on my best friend. You’re in love._

_“No fool would sacrifice a big opportunity over their crush, dumbass. I better not hear the c-word from your mouth.”_

_Mingyu let out a tiny giggle at Hansol’s attempt of threatening him. Maybe Hansol’s right._

**_He really is in love with Seungkwan._ **

_More students have been passing the once lonely walkways, it’s almost evening and the two remained sitting on a bench. Hansol thought Mingyu is indeed the coolest person he has ever met so far, and he believed that he’ll treat his best friend well, even though the love was not reciprocated in the first place, unfortunately._

_No matter how Hansol felt bad for his friend, he dared to ask the taller. "Hey Mingyu, do you think it’s gonna work out?”_

_Mingyu sat erect and let out a deep, frustrating sigh. “I just hope that someday, he’ll realize that we might not get what we wanted, but sooner, better things will happen instead just because fate decides to be it.”_

  
  
  


\--------

  
  


**_PRESENT_ **

  
  


Seungkwan was living rent-free in Mingyu’s mind, and as much as Mingyu expected the confrontation to be smooth, instead, he got a heavily sobbing Seungkwan on his chest.

“Why are you like this?” Seungkwan asks between sobs.

Mingyu’s chuckles, the echoes vibrating through Seungkwan’s face. “It’s just me. I’m here, you don’t need to be upset.”

The night gets deeper as it was already dawn. Mingyu has accompanied Seungkwan to his apartment unit, and just as he reached out a glass of water to Seungkwan, he was already strangled in a tightrope hug and sorrowful sobs.

“Is it still painful to watch your crush being romantic with your best friend?” 

That came out of nowhere, and Seungkwan looked up at Mingyu. “Who?”

Mingyu raises his eyebrow in question. “Well, Wonwoo?”

“Mingyu, it was all in the past!” Before Seungkwan gets hysterical, _Mingyu thinks so,_ he quickly holds his hands, squeezing them to calm down.

“Maybe I couldn’t stand seeing you within my sight as you accidentally humiliated me during orientation, but no! Mingyu, you thought I am a _lunatic_ with questionable temper issues when having quick remarks are my only defense, and I was immensely intimidated at everything about you, and it's annoying how better you are than me at almost everything!”

The taller one couldn’t think coherently as he absent-mindedly drops Seungkwan’s hands, while Seungkwan paces back and forth as he lets out for every word that comes out from his mouth.

“After all these years, I realized I was completely wrong after your absence during the internship. Everyone in the company is just so nice and accommodating, but it always felt wrong and incomplete.” Fresh tears start to roll again on Seungkwan’s stuffy cheeks already, but he’s not yet done. It has to be said. _Two years, almost two years of yearning and waiting._

“I guess it’s because no one would be as appreciative as you at the littlest thing that I do, like my fancy journals and my obsession with stationeries... How I put little stars at every goal that we accomplished at designs. Whenever I send annoying links about the important stuff about health-stuffs that I read from Reader’s Digest, Hansol would just shrug it off, but you never forget to react a little wow to every thread. Sometimes, you’d reply how thankful you are since it actually worked and I’ll just… leave you on read.

“One time you handed me your umbrella during a storm, when most of the time, you always try your best to be productive despite myself not wanting to talk to you, and I hate that you seem to know when do I get puzzled at the solvings because you’re just… you would just look at me in consent and start explaining carefully and even try your best to make us not pressured by creating a situation about the random stories of your clumsy ass life.

“And when I get mad and Hansol would just sit and listen to me, while you start blabbering random stuff and failed attempts at pick-up lines and then I would be fuming mad at you. It’s funny how our professors ganged up to group us for every design subject and we just happen to… collectively work together, despite our personality differences.

“Or maybe the fact that you stayed with us despite that you could actually do it on your own since you’re just academically a whole package deal. Kim Mingyu, why are you so considerate and kind?”

Heaved breathings, ticking of the wall clock, and the faint sound of honks from the distance are only heard in Seungkwan’s temporary abode. The shorter one has finally let out all the things he’d been dying to say, but his stomach is churning anxiously, despite that he ate well during the celebration last night.

Seungkwan sniffles, then Mingyu speaks up. “I know how much you wanted me to suffer from body ache or anything that held me back to attend our group meetings. But I will always try to feel better so I could go. Do you know why?”

Seungkwan looks up at Mingyu, and boy, he was indeed the eighth wonder of the world.

Mingyu locked his gaze to Seungkwan with crinkled smiles. “You’re my motivation. I don't know when it was started, but it just... casually happened. And I guess we’re flawed perfectly, something that’s juxtaposed. When Hansol told me that no fool would sacrifice a big opportunity over a crush, I’m glad that I’m not a fool at all.”

He gently holds Seungkwan’s hands, soothing the palms, and squeezes them lightly. “I like you so much. If not, perhaps I love you, and I will trail behind you if you want me to.”

Like a kid who’s ecstatic to open a lot of presents at Christmas, Seungkwan throws his arms on Mingyu, and is welcomed with so much warmth from Mingyu’s comforting hug, despite his sturdy built.

Perhaps, there’s another thing to add for Seungkwan that he absolutely loves about Mingyu.

_He’ll engulf you in a hug as if you’re a fragile little thing and he’ll give you all the warmth he could have, so precious, delicate, and something he’s worth keeping for._

Seungkwan locks his gaze with Mingyu and smiles. Tears are starting to form in his eyes, but Mingyu is too quick to wipe them off with his thumb. Mingyu gently pushes Seungkwan towards him, making the shorter lean on his chest.

“Let’s keep each other then, Gyu.”

Seungkwan just knows that Mingyu was smiling so bad.

_I just hope that someday, he’ll realize that we might not get what we wanted, but sooner, better things will happen instead just because fate decides to be it._

In the end, fate was in favor of Mingyu’s simple desire in his life, and Seungkwan finally let out his bottled up feelings to the person who once turned his life into a walking misery, but became his permanent bliss.

  
  
  
  
  


**_BONUS_ **

After seeing Mingyu’s range rover making its way to the exit gate, Seokmin clapped his hands in a hurry, and all of them gathered at one table, including his parents.

“Auntie mama, your acting was world-class!” Soonyoung showed two thumbs-ups to Seokmin’s mom, commending the way she handled the intense situation a few minutes ago.

“I swear to God, Seungkwan doesn’t have any plans to leave unless one of us would go with him and Mingyu!” Seokmin butted in, and Hansol took off his reading glasses, causing the rest to laugh.

“Besides, they might be in a relationship soon, give me three hours tops.”

There were exchanges of _ooohs_ and suddenly, Soonyoung spoke. “Wait, I thought they were literally enemies?”

The look that Soonyoung gave them made everyone burst into a chorus of guffaws.

“Headass, you were too invested in your boyfriend and I hope you know that your boyfriend’s the reason why those two dumbfucks had a rough time before they realize how in love they are with each other.” Minghao nonchalantly ranted out of nowhere, turns out he was just hiding under the table cloth.

Hansol and Seokmin both covered their mouths, suppressing the laughter before Soonyoung could end them.

Wonwoo only chuckled, pulling clueless Soonyoung closer to him. “I think they would still end up with each other. They both took the same course, and Jeonghan kept on telling me the stories that Mingyu would tell him about Seungkwan.

While the rest of them are too indulged in discussing Mingyu and Seungkwan’s questionable relationship, Seokmin’s father concluded tonight’s discussion.

“Whatever the odds will be, in the end, their relationship still exists. It’s what fate decides to be between the two of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES!!!
> 
> 1\. they actually are (literally) enemies (especially in collegiate activities)! if I wasn't only busy, this fic might be already at 10-12k words LOLOLOL  
> 2\. seungkwan's crush was wonwoo, and he saw wonu during freshman orientation then chaos followed  
> 3\. seungkwan and mingyu's first encounter is so funny mygod ok im out  
> 4\. jeonghan is one of mingyu's best friend, who happened to be seokmin's college bestie as well  
> 5\. seungkwan and mingyu were in the same block after two years, since boo couldn't make any excuses to swap blocks during third year lol  
> 6\. i think i should just finish writing the slow-burn one lol


End file.
